Operation: RikuShi
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Riku just can't seem to admit how he feels about Xion. Xion won't admit how she feels about Riku. So what can their friends possibly do? Answer: Something very naughty. AU RikuShi LEMON. Yes, a LEMON. Also features background SoKai, RokuNami and Larxel.


_**Gohan Roxas: **__You guys remember when I said I'd never write a full lemon? You know, back when I wrote 'Undisclosed Desires'? Well, looks like I lied._

_**Sora: **__Oh yeah! I'm gonna get some action!_

_**GR: **__Actually, no. Riku and Xion are._

_**Riku & Xion: **__WHAT?!_

_**GR: **__Well, you guys have so few lemons._

_**Xion: **__*blushes*_

If there was one thing Riku Harvey excelled at, it was attracting girls without his even noticing it. The ladies flocked around him, marvelling at his muscles, his long silver hair and his dazzling blue-green eyes.

If there was one thing Riku Harvey completely and utterly _sucked_ at, it was talking to the girl he liked. The only single girl in the whole school who wasn't falling all over him: Xion Lockhart.

Riku groaned as he fell back onto his bed. He was a hopeless romantic…emphasis on the hopeless.

"What's wrong now?" Riku's long-suffering younger brother, Ceodore, murmured.

"What do you think?" Riku muttered into his arm.

"It's that girl, huh?"

Riku sat back up. "Duh."

There was a knock at the door, then the sweet voice of their mother, Rosa, spoke through it. "Riku, Sora and Roxas are here."

"I'll be out in a sec, Mom!" He jolted up from his bed and ruffled his brother's hair.

"I should warn you, Kairi and Naminé are here too," Rosa added.

Riku let out another groan, but stepped out the door, kissing his mother on the cheek as he walked past her.

Sure enough, Riku's best friends were lounging on the couches with their girlfriends. The spiky brunette, Sora, had Kairi lying on his chest, while Naminé was sitting on Roxas' lap.

"At least you're not making out," Riku joked.

"Not yet," Sora teased, Kairi's head rising and falling with his low chuckle.

"Ugh, don't get any ideas."

Naminé laughed. "We wouldn't do that to you, Riku."

"Though Fair and Farron might," Roxas grinned from behind her.

Kairi sat up. "Shut up, Strife." She was smiling, though.

Riku chuckled. "No fighting, please." He sat down in his father's armchair.

"So when are you gonna make a move on Xion?" Sora asked.

"Sora, stop talking about my sister like that!" Roxas protested.

"_Step_sister," Kairi corrected meticulously.

"Whatever," he shrugged it off.

Riku hid his eyes behind his hand. This was every conversation he'd had with his friends over the past month all rolled into one. As soon as Riku had noticed how beautiful Xion was, his friends kept trying to talk him into asking her out. Their attempts were in vain, though. He was too shy to do anything.

"You're not gonna do anything, are you?" Kairi asked, her tone friendly. Not condescending, like Sora's would have been.

Riku shook his head.

Kairi shushed her boyfriend's retort with one hand. "Well, we can respect that. Can't we?" She glared at everyone else in the room. Kairi had been blessed with the 'Lightning Glare', a skill passed down from her mother, Clair "Lightning" Farron.

There was a chorus of "Oh, yeah, sure."

Riku stood up and picked up a basketball. "I'm gonna go shoot some hoops." He looked at Sora and Roxas. "You guys wanna come?" He didn't really mean it.

"Nah, you go."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He walked out.

Sora leaned forward and sighed. "I hate this. Why can't they just get together? He likes her, she likes him, where's the problem?"

"They're both too shy to do anything about it," Roxas answered lamely.

Kairi rubbed a finger against her nose; a mischievous smile rose to her face. "Well, we just have to make sure they're not shy."

"What?" Naminé, who was Kairi's cousin, asked.

"Roxas, do you still talk to Axel?"

"All the time. Why?"

"Is he still dating that Larxene chick?"

"Yeah. Where are you going with this?"

Sora, meanwhile, had figured it out. "You don't mean…" He murmured the second part of the sentence into her ear.

"Yeah," Kairi smiled, nodding.

"Oh crap," Sora murmured.

"What?" an oblivious Roxas demanded.

"Kairi wants to borrow some of Axel and Larxene's…er, sexual aides, if you know what I mean, to get Riku and Xion together."

"Sexual whats?"

"He means 'aphrodisiacs', honey," Naminé explained, blushing.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Kairi was grinning now. "So we stick them in a room together, then they'll…"  
"Ack, I get it!" Roxas shouted, putting his hands over his ears. "I don't need the details!"

Kairi giggled devilishly.

Naminé kissed her boyfriend's forehead, then moved slowly down until she reached his ear. "Roxie, if you do this, I promise that tonight I'll…" she murmured the last part into his ear.

Roxas flushed deeply at whatever it was Naminé said she'd do, but took out his phone and called Axel. "Hey, bro. Yeah, I'm good." He chuckled at whatever Axel said on the other side of the line. "Oh yeah, Naminé's _great_. Hey, Ax, can I ask a favour? Yeah, you know those…_things _you said you and Larxene use to help you 'get in the mood'?" There was a pause, and Roxas blushed. "No, it's not for me! It's just…" He explained the plan. Everyone heard Axel's uproarious laugh. "You will? Thanks! I'll be there to pick them up in about an hour. Thanks, bro. You rock." He was grinning as he shut the phone.

"He's in?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yeah."

**KH**

Later that day, Sora got Riku and himself a drink each. Carefully, like a double agent in one of those spy movies, he slipped the dissolvable pill into Riku's glass. The pill vanished almost instantly. Grinning, Sora took the drinks out, handing the 'spiked' drink to Riku. The silver-haired teen took it without a word, drinking it quickly. From the corner of his eye (since he wasn't actually looking at this part), Sora saw a bulge start to rise in Riku's jeans.

"Wha…?" Riku stammered, glancing at himself.

Sora smirked and stood up; he dragged Riku towards the nearby room. "No more worries, pal. We've fixed things up for you." He opened the door and pushed Riku in, snapping the door closed.

"Hey! Sora, you asshole! Let me out!" Riku started hammering on the door; he stopped when he heard shallow breaths behind him. He turned to see a fairly short, beautiful girl sitting on a bed. "Xion?"

**KH**

Mere moments before, Kairi and Naminé had been doing the same thing for the raven-haired Xion as Sora had been doing for Riku. Kairi had sneakily slipped the pill into Xion's drink and handed it to here. A few minutes later, she saw Xion's breaths quicken, and her face flushed slightly. Grinning, the two girls had picked Xion up and deposited her onto the same bed on which she now sat, staring up at Riku with her deep blue eyes.

**KH**

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked her gently.

"Kairi and Naminé put me in here," she said breathlessly. Her gaze shifted to Riku's lower body; her eyes widened as she saw the bulge in his pants.

"What?" Riku asked. He followed her eyes to his pants. "Oh, that." He chuckled awkwardly. "I think Sora might have slipped me an aphro. No idea why…"

Xion stood up and moved closer to him. "I think Kairi and Naminé might have done the same to me…" Her hands rested on his chest.

_She's been aphro'd too? _Riku thought. _My God, she looks beautiful. But I really shouldn't. I'll just be taking advantage of her…_

Xion gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling, her lower lip quivering.

_Oh to hell with it_. He clamped his lips to hers.

Quick as a flash, Xion started trying to put her tongue into Riku's mouth, and their tongues started wrestling. Riku won out in the end, causing Xion to moan against his mouth.

They collapsed on the bed, their lips still locked. Xion's slender hands were clawing at his grey shirt. Riku tore it off, and the girl's hands started running along his muscled chest.

Riku's hands were running along Xion's legs, which had risen to lock him close to her. His hand went under the hem of her skirt, his thumb tracing across her panties. She shuddered at the contact.

She shifted his hand to her right breast, and he caressed it gently.

"Mmm," she murmured against his lips. Her hand rested lightly on the belt of his jeans.

Riku's hands moved to her shirt and he pulled it off her to expose her lacy black bra. Her breasts weren't as big as Kairi's or Naminé's (the two of them were a D cup, so their respective boyfriends proudly proclaimed), but they were probably a C cup. He stared at them.

"I know that they're not that big," she murmured. "I really want…"

He shushed her. "They're perfect, Xion. Just like the rest of you."

She blushed.

He moved in closer to her. "I love you, Xion."

She smiled broadly. "I love you too, Riku. And that's not just the aphro talking."

He chuckled at her joke. Sensually, he started pulling off her skirt, revealing her panties to him.

Xion flushed at being half-naked in front of the one she loved, and covered herself, embarrassed.

Gingerly, Riku moved her hands away and placed them on his hips. "You look amazing, Xion. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

She smiled and undid his belt. He kissed her as he slipped his jeans off, revealing his organ practically burrowing its way out of his boxers. Her smile turned into a smirk as she ran her hand over the bulge.

He grunted against her, his mind almost clouding over at her touch. He unclasped her bra awkwardly, revealing her pert breasts, which he caressed.

Xion moaned in pleasure, and her nipples hardened instantly. She roughly tugged off his boxers, releasing his organ.

Riku pulled off her panties carefully; he ran a hand up her inner thigh, causing her to breathe hoarsely.

The silver-haired teen reached into a drawer and pulled out a condom. Xion gulped visibly at the sight of the square packet. Her eyes closed and she gasped as Riku ran a hand over her core.

Riku opened the packet and carefully slipped the condom on. He positioned himself in between her legs. "This is gonna hurt," he warned.

Xion nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm with you, after all."

Riku smiled slightly and pushed into her.

She would have screamed in pain as her virgin barrier broke, but Riku kissed her lovingly to calm her. Eventually the pain subsided, and Xion gazed up at him. "I'm ready."

Riku started thrusting inside her. With each movement, Xion gasped and moaned in pleasure. "Faster," she pleaded.

He complied, still being careful not to hurt her.

Xion was starting to feel insulted at how ginger he was being. She dragged her nails against his back and murmured. "Harder…Riku…"

Something clicked within his mind, and his thrusts quickened again, slightly more ferocious than before.

Xion's moans of pleasure grew louder and she arched her back under him. "Oh! Riku!"

He grunted, the waves of pleasure rushing over him as well.

She felt it rising within her. "Riku…I'm gonna…"

He gasped. "Me too…"

The two of them released in tandem, shouting each other's names as they did. Riku collapsed onto her, not removing himself from her just yet. They were panting heavily, sweat pouring from their naked bodies.

Riku eventually removed his organ from Xion and pulled the condom off; he threw it in the nearby bin, hiding it under a few scrap pieces of paper.

"That…was…" Xion panted.

"Wow…" Riku agreed. He put his boxers and jeans back on, leaving his chest bare.

Xion slipped her panties on, keeping her breasts on display. She stood up and kissed him tenderly, the kiss of a lover.

Riku pulled away and smirked. "I don't know if I should kill Sora or kiss him," he joked.

She raised an eyebrow at his last remark.

"Figure of speech, beautiful," he assured her, kissing her passionately.

_**GR: **__This is actually kinda good. I guess I've gotten better at smut thanks to RPing as Riku on Tumblr._

_**Riku: **__*goggles at the story* Whoa…_

_**GR: **__PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
